Un buen marido
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando las mujeres están en esos días, Ryoma puede darle chocolate y mimos. Auguntar los ataques o simplemente, escurrir el bulto. Pero algunas cosas son buenas.


**ºUn buen maridoº  
**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 _Disclaimer:_ Pot y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente son utilizados por mi malvada mente.

OC, OOC,

 _Parejas:_ Ryoma x Sakuno, Tomoka x Kaidou, An x Momoshiro.

* * *

 **R** yoma inclinó la cabeza y suspiró.

Era algo que la naturaleza pedía para las mujeres. Su castigo, por así decirlo, por poder traer al mundo vida. O quizás simplemente es que el pago de su inteligencia venía con un paquete de sangrado al mes, molestias de todo tipo y cambios de humor increíble. Y era entonces cuando él más amaba ser hombre, por no sentir ese dolor, y lo odiaba por tener que ser como un mayordomo para su esposa.

Pero… sí, había un pero. Él estaba completamente dispuesto a servirla en lo que hiciera falta, pues él sabía a la perfección que con ella nunca tendría problemas. En realidad, era una chica fácil de llevar. Solo pedía chocolate, mantas si era invierno o el airea condicionado si era verano. También le pedía dormir en el sofá porque se sentía demasiado hinchada para compartir cama, pero ese ya era un asunto que él tenía que tratar con una tienda de muebles que vendiera un sofá cama lo más rápido posible.

Mas, (sí, seguían los peros), por más que la amara, empezaba a estar muy harto ese día.

Lo primero había comenzado con su Sakuno tirándole una almohada cuando le ofreció llevarla al médico, gritándole la palabra que lo caracterizaba como macho del ser humano. Y después, le exigió, (casi), que le limpiase la cocina por tal de tenerlo lejos.

Ryoma había hecho un buen desastre que podía catalogarse como intento de limpiar la cocina. Suerte que era pequeña, pero que aun así había irritado a su mujer cuando vio que los cuchillos estaban donde no debían y que había metido el azúcar con la harina en la misma tarrina. Generalmente le perdonaba esos fallos con un beso, una caricia y una sonrisa que pintaba claramente un "¡Qué voy a hacer contigo!". Ese día casi le había tirado los cojines por encima de la cabeza.

Cuando la cosa se había calmado, tras unos analgésicos después y una buena taza de chocolate caliente sumado a cojines contra el vientre y varias idas y venidas al cuarto de baño, Ryoma había pensado que podría tomarse un buen descanso en el sofá, viendo algún que otro nuevo partido de tenis. Pero no fue así.

Su pesadilla comenzó.

An fue la primera en llegar.

Al verle le había sonreído de una forma extraña y se había ido directamente al dormitorio. Cuando Ryoma había ido a investigar, la rubia y Sakuno estaban enfrascadas en alguna conversación que ponían a parir a los hombres con su misteriosa "suerte". Sakuno le pidió más chocolate.

Ryoma vertió otra taza de chocolate más y cuando entró, An estaba ya en pijama, dentro de su cama de matrimonio, con un cojín contra el vientre y la mirada asesina que caracterizaba a las hembras humanas durante esos días.

Ryoma dejó la taza y escurrió el bulto.

Una hora después, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Osakada. Ryoma sintió un terrible escalofrío.

—Ryoma-kun—. Tomoka había cambiado su término al llamarle desde que se había casado con Sakuno, como si el "sama" ya no fuera necesario—. Chocolate— demandó poniéndole el abrigo sobre las manos—. Mucho chocolate.

Y después se perdió en su dormitorio.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco y miró el abrigo. Sería tan fácil largarse y dejarlas… Pero después tendría una buena bronca matrimonial por abandono, si es que eso legal. Aunque por algún motivo, las mujeres creían que era tan legal como prohibir la violación.

Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, ya tenía la manga del abrigo de Tomoka puesta. Rodó los ojos y lo dejó colgado de cualquier forma sobre el perchero, justo cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo. Rogando a todos los dioses porque no fuera ninguna otra mujer, casi suspiró de alivio cuando vio el rostro de Momoshiro.

El moreno sonrió abiertamente y levantó una mano en salutación.

—¡Ey, Echizen! ¿Qué te parece si tú yo…?— repentinamente, calló, mirando por encima del hombro de Ryoma. Palideció—. Espera. ¿An está en tu casa?

—Sí— respondió mirando de reojo la chaqueta de la rubia.

Momoshiro tragó, volvió a levantar la mano, tembloroso y sudado.

—B-bueno… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, Echizen. Que… que te lo pases todo lo bien que puedas.

Y acto seguido, huyó, corriendo por medio de la calle como un loco.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja que comenzó a tener bastante sospechoso. Rechinó los dientes.

Desde luego. Momoshiro había huido. Entrecerró los ojos y sacó su móvil, marcando el teléfono de Kaidou.

—Senpai— saludó cuando le contestó.

—Ah, Echizen—. Su voz sonó ligeramente sospechosa—. Estoy en una reunión de… Fssh… reunión, eso. Ya te llamaré.

Y le colgó.

Por supuesto. Las noticias corrían y teniendo en cuenta lo bocazas que era Momoshiro, era lógico que el otro supiera que las tres mujeres estaban reunidas en su casa.

Apretando el móvil, deseó matarlos a todos. O mejor, ponerlos en una cancha de tenis y ganarles hasta que les salieran canas.

Suspirando, volvió a la cocina a preparar más chocolate. Tres tazas nuevas y humeantes a cacao. Cuando se las llevó, las chicas le miraron casi con adoración y agradecieron a la vez.

—Te juro, Sakuno— comentó Tomoka un momento después que él salía por la puerta con la bandeja cargada de tazas sucias, envoltorios de clínex y clínex usados—, que tienes el mejor hombre del mundo. Kaoru ha huido con la idea de que tenía una falsa reunión con su padre. No sé por qué los hombres tienen tanto miedo y censura a estos días.

Ryoma apretó los dientes para contenerse.

 _Porque los maltratáis, ¿quizás?,_ se dijo.

Fue el turno de An de hablar.

—Creo que Ryoma se va a merecer un buen regalito. Está aguantado mucho. Nos mima bastante— rió. Sakuno se unió a su risa—. En serio, es un buen partido.

—No os lo daré— advirtió Sakuno. Y por el tono de voz, casi pudo verla inflar los mofletes.

Aquello fue como un subidón de adrenalina en pleno partido de tenis. Sonrió orgulloso y decidió salir. Necesitaría más chocolate.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la pequeña Kurumi estaba por llamar. La chica parpadeó, sonrojándose y mirándole con preocupación. Ryoma señaló por encima de su hombro.

—En el dormitorio. Entra.

Y cerró.

A este paso, terminaría teniendo demasiadas mujeres peligrosas en su casa.

Y sí. Iba a necesitar mucho más chocolate.

* * *

 **N/a**

A Ryoma se le juntaron todas las chicas ahí y con la mestruación, pobrecito. Tenía ideado esta cosa, porque tiempo atrás ya hice fics de esta temática, así como de embarazos (que está en modo reconstrucción furtiva xD).

Esta vez fue más bien para ver cómo los otros escurren el vulto y las chicas empiezan a alardear de él. Es querido xD.

En fin, muchas gracias :3


End file.
